


The errand

by WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)



Series: Pokémon adventures in the Bansing family [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot in which Andy sends his Furret for an errand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The errand

A Furret stood on the pavement on her hind legs, examining an image on the window of the building in front of her. A leather bag hung on her right side, the strap of it rested on her left shoulder and went diagonal over her chest and back. A fashionable brown scarf was tied around her neck.

The image of a steaming loaf of bread was painted on the window, underneath the image was in white curly letters a name she couldn’t read, but she knew this was the place. She then used her paws to push a door open and entered the bakery, the sound of a bell sounded as she walked in.

Behind the counter was a young woman, most likely the daughter of the baker. She looked at the Furret and smiled. “Can I help you?” she asked.

The Furret nodded and reached inside the bag. She took a piece of paper from it and handed it to the lady.

 

_My dear bakery people, please be so kind to give Kim 4 small white baguettes. I have given her the money._

_With utmost gratitude, Andy_ _._

_PS, please give Kim one of your delicious cakes too, she deserves it. Oh, and cookies, we need cookies. We’re running dangerously low on our supply._

 

The young woman smiled as she read the note and looked at the Furret. “Didn’t Merlin want to come this time?” she asked.

The soft reply Kim gave could mean anything to the woman, but she assumed it was a confirmation of what she asked.  She packed the requested small baguettes in a paper bag and placed a bag of cookies on the counter next to it. Kim put everything gently in her bag and retrieved some money to give to the woman. After she received the change and the receipt she put them away. When she looked up again she noticed a cupcake on the counter and she looked at it.

“That’s for you,” the young woman said with a warm smile. “Andy requested it in his note.”

“Furret!” Kim said with a happy sound in her voice. She took the cupcake in both paws and nibbled on it, making happy sounds as she did. When the cupcake was gone she cleaner her snout from the crumbs by brushing it with her paw, waved as a goodbye and left the bakery.

 Standing on the pavement once more, Kim looked up at the dark clouds that had gathered in the sky. She soon faced forward again and started walking. The first few steps on her hind legs, but soon she pushed the bag on her back, got down on all fours and walked with a quick step towards the house she lived with her trainer and the other Pokémon of their team. 

After about ten minutes Kim felt a drop of water on her nose. She looked up and another drop hit her between her eyes. She shook her head and started running as the drops of rain came down to the earth in increasing numbers and speed. It wasn’t long before her fur was wet and she took shelter in the cabin of a bus stop. She rubbed her fur with her paws instead of shaking herself dry, as she wasn’t the online here. A quick glance around learn her 5 other humans were here, a mother with two children, a man in a suit and an elderly man. And a Lucario, who looked at her.

 _“Did the rain catch you by surprise?”_ he asked her.

 _“Yes, it did,”_ Kim replied as she looked at the water falling down outside the cabin.

 _“Do you have a trainer?”_ the Lucario then asked.

Kim nodded. _“He’s at home, he asked me to go on an errand._ ” She looked at the Lucario. _“And you?”_

The Lucario gestured towards the elderly man. It seemed he wanted to say more, but a bus came to a halt and the doors opened. He waved goodbye with a gentle smile, a smile returned by Kim in a shy way, and got on the bus with his trainer. After everyone had got on, Kim looked at the driver who kept his doors open.

“Do you need to be on?” he asked her.

Kim quickly shook her head. “Furret, fut,” she said to him politely, thanking him for asking that even if she knew the driver wouldn’t understand her.

The bus driver nodded. “Be careful in this weather,” he said to her before closing the doors and driving off.

 Kim waited a bit longer, but it didn’t seem the rain would die out anytime soon. She stepped into the rain once more, got down on all fours and ran straight to her house. By the time she reached it she was soaking wet and she went around to the back so she could go inside through the kitchen. She got on her hind legs to open the door and shook off most of the water in her fur before stepping inside. The first thing she noticed in the kitchen was a man with his back to her, his blond hair kept in a messy ponytail. Before she could speak up he turned around and looked at her.

“You’ve got all wet,” he stated as he walked towards her. “I would have taken the car if I had known it would start raining like this.” He put a hand on her head. “Let’s get you dried up, princess.”

Kim nodded to him as she put the bag on the table and watched him leave the kitchen. She shivered slightly, she was still wet, but she didn’t want to shake off all the water inside. Andy would have to clean it up if she did that. It wasn’t long before he returned with a towel and put it around her to rub her dry. She raised one of her paws, the towel hanging over it as she did, to point at the bag.

“I’ll unpack in a moment, Kim,” Andy promised his Furret. “First we need to get you dry. Thanks for going to the bakery for me.”

Kim looked up at him and nodded with a happy look on her face, she didn’t mind running an errand for him. She closed her eyes when she was being rubbed dry, letting out a contented sound. Maybe she had gotten wet, but she knew she’d come home to a warm house and a caring trainer, so she didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The Pokémon belong to the creator(s) of Pokémon, the original trainers belong to me. Rhando Island, the home of my original trainers and part of the Rorie-islands, is an original location and belongs to me.


End file.
